ratchet_and_clank_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Scallywag
"Watch where you're swinging that thing; almost had me bloody head off!" - Scallywag after getting hit on the head by the Unknown Thief Scallywag is the Multiwatch's DNA sample of an Undead Buccaneer from the Polaris Galaxy. Appearance Scallywag has a very close, almost identical appearance to Scurvy, having the same thick white body with gaps in the arms and torso, skinny waist, black saggy pants, black boots with yellow lights, black neck brace with skull logo, black fingerless gloves, and green mist surrounding his body. Scallywag isn't as menacing and terrifying looking as Scurvy though. The only differences is that Scallywag's head is bigger and is rounded and his yellow eyes are inside his head and are not attachted to eye stems. His teeth are also bigger. His belt is the same as Scurvy's except that the Multiwatch symbol is on the front of the belt. Powers and Abilities Scallywag's abilities are the same as Scurvy's abilities because they're both the same species. He also can throw his large pirate sword at his enemies or at unreachable ledges, holding it by a chain that's always surrounded with a bright green mist. Scallywag can recover from many types of injuries, including being halfway eaten by Swamp Monster II, almost instantly. Being a member if the undead, Scallywag also has access to intangibility powers; he can phase through solid materials (such as walls or floors) without having to physically touch the object or walk around to find an entrance. He can simply make is body intangible and the object will fly right through his body, just like Scurvy, causing him no harm. He used intangibility to get through locked doors to open it from the inside. Although Scallywag is frail, he has a large degree of enhanced strength, allowing him to lift objects and people and is also able to punch Swamp Monster II with ease, almost knocking it out cold. He can teleport from one place to another, frightening his enemies into thinking that he came from nowhere. He teleports to run from battle or dodge incoming objects, though Zach does it much more often with Scallywag compared to using Scurvy due to Scallywag being faster with his movements. Being a pirate, Scallywag has excellent swordsmanship, using his pirate sword against his enemies with swift and clean movements. He also has a surprising amount of speed and agility for his size and body, even enough to scale walls and run on water with relative ease. His composition also allows him to survive in the vacuum of space. Being an undead being, he can detach his head from his body with no harm to him, using it to scare his enemies and sometimes throwing it at them. Scallywag can also regenerate himself, quicker than Scurvy can. Weaknesses There is an upper limit to how much tension his chain can withstand before breaking. Scallywag can also be tangled up in his own chain, too. He can be stepped on and squished, stopping him momentarily. He can be hurt by other undead creatures. His teleportation can't be used if he gets hit while in the middle of teleporting to a different location or if he's too tired to teleport anymore. Appearances * Ratchet & Clank: Issue 2: Friends with Benefits (first appearance) * Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty * Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction * Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One * Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus Trivia * Whenever Scallywag swings his sword, a deep, ghostly, moaning sound can be heard. * He replaces Hotshot in the cover for Tools of Destruction. * Scallywag is a common type of Undead Buccaneer, though Zach also has the uncommon Undead Buccaneer, too named Scurvy. Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heros Category:Heros Category:Space Pirates Category:Undead Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Teleporting Characters Category:Fast Aliens Category:Aliens from an aggressive species Category:Multiwatch Aliens Category:Scary Aliens